


Heiße Nacht im Hotel

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Hitze, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist der heißeste Tag des Monats. Die Luft steht, und der Schweiß läuft einem über den Körper, obwohl man sich nicht bewegt. Und dann werden Bodie und Doyle noch auf eine Mission geschickt. Ja, manchmal ist das Leben wirklich hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heiße Nacht im Hotel

Es war heiß. So heiß, wie in den letzten drei Wochen nicht. Die Temperaturen waren seit Anfang des Monats stetig gestiegen und ausgerechnet heute, am heißesten Tag des Monats, hatte Cowley sie in dieses Hotel geschickt. Hier waren in den letzten Tagen vermehrt die Zimmer der Gäste ausgeraubt worden. Eigentlich nur ein Fall für die Polizei, aber leider hatte es am Tag zuvor die Nichte des Ministers erwischt. Also war es nun eine CI5 Angelegenheit.

In diesem extrem teuren und vornehmen Hotel absteigen zu müssen war ja nicht das Problem für Bodie und Doyle. Beide konnten sich durchaus in einer solchen Umgebung entsprechend verhalten. Aber das Cowley zu geizig war und darauf bestand, dass sie sich ein Zimmer teilten, das brachte Bodie schon in einige Schwierigkeiten. Immerhin war es so warm und stickig, dass sie es beide nicht hatten über sich bringen können, einen Pyjama anzuziehen. Nun lag Bodie also in seinem Hotelbett und versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. 

Es war einfach zu heiß. Er brachte es noch nicht einmal fertig, sich mit seiner Zeitschrift Luft zu zu fächeln. Und wegen der Hitze konnte er auch nicht schlafen. Und wegen der Gedanken die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, wenn er zum zweiten Bett rüber sah und Doyle beim Schlafen beobachtete, wurde ihm nur noch heißer und der Schweiß schoss aus allen Poren. Vielleicht sollte er noch eine kalte Dusche nehmen. Er sah zu Doyle rüber, der sich unter dem dünnen Betttuch auf die Seite drehte. Ja, er würde eine kalte Dusche nehmen, da gab es gar keine Frage. Leise stand er auf, ging ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür.

Doyle öffnete die Augen. Bodie musste sich also schon wieder abkühlen. Er grinste leise vor sich hin. Das würde ihm nicht viel bringen, er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass es Bodie gleich noch heißer werden würde. Bodie war schließlich selber schuld. Er hätte beim Abendessen nicht anfangen sollen, über die anderen Gäste zu spekulieren. Auch wenn die beiden jungen Männer die sie beobachtet hatten, durchaus ein Paar hätten sein können. Doyle lauschte auf das Rauschen des Wassers. Er wusste genau, wie er Bodies Blut zum Kochen bringen würde. Er legte sich gemütlich auf den Rücken, winkelte sein linkes Bein etwas an und drapierte das dünne Betttuch, mit dem er sich zudeckte so, dass es über seinen Hüften lag, aber bei der kleinsten Bewegung runter rutschen musste. Als das Rauschen des Wassers aufhörte, schloss er die Augen und wartete.

Als Bodie das Zimmer wieder betrat, musste er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Jetzt lag Doyle auch noch auf dem Rücken. Und dann auch noch in einer verdammt sexy Pose. Es war Vollmond, und er konnte unter dem Brusthaar die wohl akzentuierten Brustmuskeln sehen, die Brustwarzen, die im Moment noch flach und unscheinbar im Gewirr versteckt waren, und die Schweißtropfen, die im Mondlicht glitzerten wie Tau. Er wüsste zu gerne, wie sich die Brustwarzen im erregten Zustand anfühlen würden. Während er seinen Blick weiter wandern ließ, leckte er sich über die Lippen. Wie gerne würde er die Linie der Haare, die über Rays flachen Bauch in Richtung Schwanz lief, mit seinen Händen verfolgen. Er holte tief Luft und rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Vielleicht sollte er noch eine kalte Dusche nehmen. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Doyle sich bewegte.

Wie versteinert blieb Bodie stehen und beobachtete, wie das Betttuch langsam anfing vom Bett zu rutschen. Ray würde es doch bestimmt merken und wach werden. Und wie würde es dann aussehen, wenn er mit einem halben Ständer und offenem Mund in der Badezimmertür stehen würde. Bodie ging schnell die drei Schritte zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin. Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und deckte das Betttuch über seinen Unterkörper. Sicher war sicher. So konnte er Doyle weiter beobachten, aber seine Reaktion war nicht sofort sichtbar. Plötzlich fing Doyle an, sich mit seiner Hand zärtlich über den Oberkörper zu streicheln. Bodie hörte ihn leise murmeln. Es klang wie  
„Cindy. Oh ja, Cindy.“ Scheinbar träumte Ray. Bodie räusperte sich. Mal sehen, ob Ray dadurch wach werden würde. Aber nichts geschah. Ray streichelte sich lediglich weiter, als wenn er nichts gehört hätte.

Innerlich grinsend machte Doyle sich an die nächste Stufe. Wenn Bodie bisher noch nicht reagieren wollte, würde er ihn schon dazu zwingen. Er streichelte über seine Brustwarzen, bis sie die ersten Anzeichen von Erregung zeigten. Dann fing er an, sie leicht zu kneifen. Er kannte seinen Körper schließlich und wusste genau, dass diese Aktion eine direkte Reaktion seines Gliedes zur Folge haben würde. Und wirklich, sein Penis bewegte sich wie von selbst und begann sich aufzurichten. Er fing leicht an zu stöhnen. Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht zu intensiv arbeitete, sonst wäre er fertig, bevor er Bodie soweit hätte, dass dieser in das Spiel einsteigen würde. Also legte er eine kleine Ruhepause ein, so als wäre er in eine andere Traumphase gekommen. Er wurde einfach mehr verbal.

Bodie stöhnte innerlich auf, und machte die Augen zu. Er durfte halt einfach nicht hinsehen. Schnell machte er sie wieder auf. Was hatte er da gehört? Doyle murmelte immer weiter vor sich hin „Mhm, Du hast so einen tollen Mund.....Oh ja, das tut gut.... Hör nicht auf.... ja, etwas fester Cindy, streichel ihn fester.....Oh Cindy...“ Und die ganze Zeit war Doyle mit seinen Händen an seinem Körper beschäftigt. Bodie hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Wenn er geschickt genug vorgehen würde, würde Doyle vielleicht nicht merken, dass ihn plötzlich drei oder vier Hände befriedigten.

Er ging neben Doyles Bett auf die Knie und fing langsam und mit federleichten Berührungen an, die Linie von Doyles Schlüsselbein entlang zu streicheln. Als er in der Mitte ankam, ließ er seine Hand langsam in Richtung der linken Brustwarze wandern. Er berührte Doyle nur mit den Fingerspitzen und bemerkte mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, dass die Brustwarze sofort auf die Berührung reagierte und anfing hart und erregt zu werden. Er verrieb Schweißtropfen auf seinem Weg zur rechten Brustwarze, die er etwas stärker rieb. Dabei behielt er Rays Gesicht genau im Blick. Aber die einzige Reaktion war ein Stöhnen und ein leichtes Anheben des Oberkörpers. Und ein „Cindy. Bitte Cindy.....“Bodie beugte sich leicht vor und leckte ganz vorsichtig mit der Zunge über die Brustwarze. Er bemerkte mit Begeisterung, dass Doyles Schwanz dadurch immer steifer wurde. Dann ließ er die Hände und seinen Mund an Doyles Seite immer weiter nach unten gleiten. Inzwischen war er an einem Punkt angekommen wo es ihm egal war, ob Ray wach werden würde oder nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Er leckte langsam den Schweiß auf, der sich auf Rays Haut gebildet hatte. Oh Gott, Ray schmeckte so gut. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass alleine die Haut und der Schweiß seines Partners so gut schmecken könnten. Wie würde dann erst sein Samen schmecken?

Als er in die Nähe des Bauschnabels kam, bewegte Doyle sich plötzlich und fing an zu keuchen. Erschrocken hielt Bodie inne. Was tat er hier eigentlich? War ihm die Hitze zu Kopf gestiegen? Was sollte er Doyle sagen, wenn dieser plötzlich wach wurde und wissen wollte, was um Himmels willen mit ihm los sei? Er wollte seinen Kopf wegziehen, als plötzlich Rays Hände in seinen Haaren waren und eine sehr erregte Stimme keuchte „Hör nicht auf Bodie. Hör bitte nicht auf. Nicht jetzt.“ Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah in Rays Augen.

„Ray, ich...“, fing er an. Doyle schüttelte leicht den Kopf „Nicht, Bodie. Nicht reden, mach einfach weiter.“ Er senkte den Kopf wieder und arbeitete sich bis zu Rays Schamhaar vor. Dann stand er auf und ging um das Bett herum. Doyle sah ihn fragend an. „Ich kann doch nicht eine Seite von Dir vernachlässigen, Sunshine“, sagte Bodie mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln und begann, die rechte Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Mit Freude bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Doyle inzwischen eine stattliche Erektion vorzuweisen hatte. Er arbeitete sich mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge immer weiter nach unten. Als er an der kleinen Narbe knapp oberhalb der Schamhaare ankam, und das Fleisch dort leicht mit seinen Zähnen zwickte, entfuhr Doyle ein leiser Schrei der Ekstase. Gleichzeitig zuckte Doyles Schwanz leicht. Bodie hatte es also doch noch richtig in Erinnerung gehabt, dass die Nerven dieser Narbe so empfindlich waren, dass sie bei der kleinsten Berührung kleine, stromartige Erregungsstöße durch Doyles Schwanz schickten. Er hörte ja nicht umsonst immer so gut zu, wenn Doyle von seinen Bettgeschichten erzählte. 

Bodie rutschte an das Fußende des Bettes und war verdammt froh, dass dieses Hotel französische Betten hatte. Sonst hätte er nämlich jetzt ein Problem. Er griff Doyle an den Hüften, und zog ihn vorsichtig etwas nach unten. So konnte er sich vor das Fußende knien und sich um seine restliche Aufgabe kümmern. Er beugte sich vor und fing an, die Linie der Schambehaarung zu küssen. Langsam küsste er sich zum Mittelpunkt vor, und fuhr einmal vorsichtig und spielerisch mit der Zunge von der Schwanzwurzel bis zur Spitze. Dabei beobachtete er Doyles Reaktion. 

Doyle stöhnte laut auf. Seine Hände fuhren über seinen Oberkörper und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass Bodie endlich seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. „Bitte Bodie, bitte. Ooohh, mach‘s mir.“ Bodie lächelte ihn nur an, fuhr mit der Zunge den Schwanz wieder hinunter und machte erst einmal mit der zarten Innenseite des linken Oberschenkels weiter. Er leckte und küsste sich bis zur Kniekehle runter und wieder rauf, platzierte zwei Küsse auf Rays Eiern und wechselte zum rechten Oberschenkel. Als er von dort wieder an seinem Ziel angekommen war, begann er ernsthaft damit, Doyle den besten Blow Job seines Lebens zu verschaffen. Er umrundete Rays Schwanz von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze mit seiner Zunge. Oben angekommen, glitt er mit der Zunge über die Eichel, öffnete seinen Mund und glitt langsam über den Schaft hinab. Je mehr er von Doyles Schwanz in den Mund nahm, desto lauter fing Doyle an zu stöhnen und zu keuchen. Während Bodie seinen Mund senkte, glitt er mit seiner Zunge über die Unterseite von Doyles Schwanz. Gleichzeitig nahm er Doyles Hodensack in die Hand und fing langsam an, diesen zu streicheln und leicht zu drücken. 

Doyles Atem wurde immer ekstatischer. Je öfter Bodie mit der Zunge und ganz leicht mit seinen Zähnen Doyles Schwanz hoch und runter glitt, des schneller schlug Doyles Herz. Und desto verbaler wurde er in seinen Reaktionen. „Oh ja, Bodie, ja! Saug stärker..... oh, stärker! Hör nicht auf, Bodie! Hör jetzt bloß nicht auf! Oh Gott, Bodie!!“ Bodie ließ nur zwischendurch kurz von ihm ab, um tief Luft zu holen und Doyles Eier mit einem schnellen Kuss zu bedenken. Wenn er sich Doyles schweißgebadeten Körper so ansah, sollte er ihn vielleicht allmählich erlösen. Er bedachte Doyle mit einem schnellen Lächeln, senkte seinen Kopf und nahm Doyles Schwanz wieder in den Mund. Gleichzeitig legte er seine rechte Hand an die Schwanzwurzel, während die linke Hand sich um Doyles Eier kümmerte. Er fing an, immer stärker und schneller zu saugen, während er gleichzeitig die Wurzel und die Eier drückte.

Doyles ganzer Körper spannte sich an, sein Atem ging nur noch in abgehackten Zügen und seine Hände klammerten sich in das Bettlaken. „Oh mein Gott.... Bodie, ich komme..... ich kann nicht mehr, Bodie. Erlöse mich...oh mein Gott, oh ja, ja..... BODIE!“ Mit einem Schrei der Erlösung bäumte Doyle sich auf, während sich sein Schwanz mit voller Wucht in Bodies Mund entleerte. Bodie schluckte alles und wartete, bis sich Doyles Atem etwas beruhigt hatte. Dann ließ er noch einmal seine Zunge über den nun erschlaffenden Penis gleiten und zog vorsichtig seinen Mund zurück. Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen legte er sich neben Doyle auf das Bett, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen, beugte sich vor und gab Ray einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Er wusste nun endlich, wie Ray schmeckte. Und er fand, alles an Ray schmeckte gut. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Doyles Atmung und Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatten. Als es endlich soweit war, warf er Bodie ein kurzes Grinsen zu. Dann begann er sich mit Händen und Mund um Bodies Erektion zu kümmern. Die Dusche danach konnten sie dann beide sehr gut gebrauchen.

Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Heiße Nacht im Hotel  
> Autor: Macklingirl  
> Gen, Het oder Slash: Slash  
> Paar: Bodie/Doyle  
> Anzahl Wörter: 2020  
> Warnungen: Hitze, ein Hotelzimmer, heißer Sex gepaart mit verbaler Erotik  
> Kurzbeschreibung: Es ist der heißeste Tag des Monats. Die Luft steht, und der Schweiß läuft einem über den Körper, obwohl man sich nicht bewegt. Und dann werden Bodie und Doyle noch auf eine Mission geschickt. Ja, manchmal ist das Leben wirklich hart.  
> Disclaimer: 'Die Profis' gehören nicht mir


End file.
